wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Short Stories about Dragons
Yes, made by the Corn Snake herself. I'll probably add more, everyday or so. ~ Shadow (Summer) BattleSeer Battlewinner jumped from rock to rock, trying not to fall into the glowing lava below her. "I must get Morrowseer, I have to tell him something.." She panted to herself. The large violet dragon finally hopped unto safe, sturdy land. At this time, she darted, passing large dens holding NightWing families. On the shore. Morrowseer walked on black rocks, set upon a sea cliff. He was planning to go into a sea cave to find things for his love and queen, Battlewinner. He planned on one day, marrying her. Battlewinner rushed to the beach, her eyes were sparkling in the sunset's perfect light. She ran as fast as her long, bulky legs could rush her. Branches hit her face as she darted from path to path, but she didn't care this was urgent. As she powered through the branches, her heart pumped faster. As the tide lowered, a sea cave slowly appeared, first, a black rock, then a large cave that probably held millions of hidden treasures just lying there, waiting for a scavenger, or more likely a dragon, to discover them. He glided from the black pointy rocks to the black cave. Waterdrops hit him as he entered the cave with cautiousness. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something beautiful, it sparkled. He walked over to it. Sea glass. Sea green and turqouise glass sparkled perfectly. He could make this into a ring, for marriage... Battlewinner finally got out of the trees and branches whipping her. She rubbed her sore snout and flicked off a piece a bark and a green leaf with her talons. She yelled over to Morrowseer, who slightly turned his head, then quickly ran out of the cave. "MORROWSEER!!" She yelled. "What is it? Rebels? Assassins? Your daughter trying to overthrow you?" "No Morrowseer. I-I.." It couldn't come out, it was stuck. "I-I love you!" She quickly said. Tears drizzled down her face. Morrowseer wiped the cold, salty tears off her beautiful snout, "Don't cry, I love you too, in fact, I'll give you..something." His smile changed. It was warm, loving, something you love in a dragon so much. Morrowseer showed her the seaglass. "I shall turn this into a ring, for you. I hope this means.." "That we can get engaged?" Battlewinner questioned him with hope flickering in her heart. Her blue eyes glittered with curosity as Morrowseer warmly smiled. "Yes. I plan getting engaged with you. Then marriage.." Morrowseer was cut off by the happy screams of Battlewinner. Battlewinner kissed Morrowseer and jumped in joy, like a happy little dragonet. No dragon would ever see this, and she was relieved she was alone with Morrowseer. Morrowseer hugged her. "Now, when will we get engaged?" It had been four months since Morrowseer and Battlewinner had gotten engaged. It was their wedding now. Battlewinner couldn't wait to marry Morrowseer. The love of her life, would finally become her husband. She was getting ready in her room. She wrapped purple silk around her body. Battlewinner glowed with happiness. Nothing could ruin this day for her. And then a bulky soldier burst through the door. "Q- queen Battlewinner! A NightWing was found in lava! We are trying to get him out! And-" The soldier was cut off by Battlewinner. "Help him out then. I'm about to get married, I can't imagine Morrowseer missing me.." Battlewinner hissed. "But the NightWing suspected to be Morrowseer!!" Battlewinner's heart dropped. Her happiness died, replaced by worry and sadness. "Show me to him now." She sternly said, trying to hide the tears slowly going down her face. Battlewinner stared down at a NightWing carcass in horror. Was this her Morrowseer? Her about-to-be husband? A depressed looking NightWing scientist scuttled right next to Battlewinner. "I can do DNA tests on the scales that weren't burned off. But we can do a test on the bones.." "Please.. do." Battlewinner closed her eyes as salty and steamy tears ran down her face. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Shadowandsilverluv19)